


When The Blood Begins To Dry

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one present left under the tree. Bucky convinces Tony it's past time to give it to the person it's for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Blood Begins To Dry

**Author's Note:**

> This is bonus fic 2 for the advent challenge. (Because why not?) No prompt. This was written to fix what will inevitably happen during Civil War.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

There was only one present left under the tree. He knew it was past time to take down the tree, but so long as there was still one present, he didn't want it taken down. He couldn't. Because what if? But then, he had made sure that Steve wasn't coming home to open presents. Not for a while anyway and he was sure that Steve wouldn't want to be here anyway.

Tony set his glass down on the coffee table and crawled across the carpet to sit in front of the present. It was a small box, wrapped with kid's wrapping paper. Little shields and stars. Tony hadn't wrapped it himself, but he had picked out the paper. The actual present wasn't as big as the box it was in. 

It was, in the end, a stupid gift. Well, not, but giving it on Christmas? Steve would have hated it.

He reached for the box, but a metal hand covered his. He froze. "I didn't hear you."

"Of course not," Bucky chuckled. "Trained assassin, remember?"

Tony sighed and leaned back against Bucky. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Was until some idiot left me to freeze," Bucky growled. "Why'd you leave?" He paused. "Nightmare?"

"Always the nightmares," Tony muttered. "It was an old Stark gun that got Steve. Did you know that? One of mine."

Bucky sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

Tony jumped up and stormed away. "Not my fault? Bucky, all I can see is the future every day. I can't stop. But I... I couldn't see that Steve... or that someone would use Sharon like that." His eyes narrowed. "And why are you even here? It's my fault!"

Bucky raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You done? Of course you didn't know what Steve would do. You don't think I've tried? God damn idiot does what he wants and doesn't ever tell anyone and expects everyone to just agree with him. With what he thinks is right. It doesn't matter if he'd checked to make sure he is right, he'll just do it."

Tony shook his head. "Yeah. But I should have--"

"You're not responsible for anyone but yourself!" Bucky yelled. "No one. But how do you think we got into this mess anyway? Because you think you know what's right and think you have the right to make decisions for everyone else!"

This whole mess, it was too big for any of them and yet just small enough to be personal, to hit them all right where they lived. Tony took a deep breath, willing the tears to stay back. "This was... it was inevitable, Bucky. The registration act. I just wanted to protect all of you."

Bucky huffed. "When do you think anyone has managed to protect Steve?"

Tony closed his eyes. He heard Bucky stand. "You know what you've got to do," Bucky whispered.

A box was thrust into Tony's hands. He looked up and Bucky nodded. "Make the announcement. I'll get Steve here. Deal?"

Tony smirked. "What do you mean, get Steve?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Press, now. I've got a prison to break into."

"You know that's why they wanted you behind bars, right?"

"It's no problem. Nat and Sharon will help."

Tony shook his head fondly. He stared at the present in his hand.

~~~

"And that is why I am formally withdrawing my support for the Superhero Registration Act."

Tony didn't look up. He left his notes at the podium and left the stage. He ignored the questions. He ignored the SHIELD agents who had been following him since the Act had passed.

He had someone to welcome home.


End file.
